fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Dinniman
* D, Chester County, now PA Senator, 19th district. * Ttrounced Republican Carol Aichele, R, by 13 percentage points, in a special election in May, 2006. Links * Andy Dinniman PA Senate.org/ As your State Senator, Andy Dinniman will tackle the real issues that face Pennsylvania today. Issues * Improving Healthcare Coverage building on the CHIP model for more of our citizens * Combine Land Preservation with Urban Revitalization to reduce sprawl and balance development * Protecting Our Environment by addressing Pennsylvania's impact on Global Warming * Retaining and Creating Quality Jobs * Prioritizing Education with a higher share of funding from the State * Local control of property taxation and land planning Vision Chester County Problems Need Chester County Solutions In his work as County Commissioner, Andy Dinniman has come to realize that the blue print for many State programs is a "one-size fits all" approach which doesn't work in a state as diverse as Pennsylvania. This rigid framework applied across the Commonwealth does not allow the local counties and municipalities to solve local problems. One example is that our area has one of the highest incidences of Lyme disease in the nation. We need the state to give us the ability, through local control, to deal with the causes of this critical health problem. Another example is the pressing local problem of tax reform. Tax Reform It is quite unfair that our seniors, on fixed incomes, and our youth, struggling to pay off student loans, are burdened by property taxes based strictly on property values. As Commissioner, Andy Dinniman has learned that the "one-size fits all" approach constrains the options of local government. Andy Dinniman will work to see that counties and municipalities have a menu of options to solve local problems. We need to let local people solve local problems. Urban Revitalization Over the years, Chester County has built great urban landscapes that were vital keys to the success of our nation through both times of war and times of peace. As industries changed or moved to other areas, our urban centers were overlooked or forgotten in our community development efforts. Andy Dinniman has worked at the county level to revitalize our boroughs and urban areas. Dinniman believes that Urban Revitalization, like Land Preservation, is critical to preserving our great history while developing economic opportunity for the citizens of Chester and Montgomery County in their renown tradition of innovation. Values Andy Dinniman's values are the very same values that formed the traditions upon which Chester County was founded. Andy not only believes strongly in these principles, he lives them day-to-day. His long list of accomplishments makes Andy Dinniman ready to be your State Senator. Land Ethic Chester County's rolling countryside is the foundation of its very soul. Its rich fertile soil provided abundant sustenance for both the original inhabitants and the later European settlers. It's no wonder that people continue to flock here to share in its great beauty and economic opportunity. But with growth comes challenges as its once rural character is now shared with suburban development. We must insure that this development is responsible so that we don't lose forever the Chester County that we have all grown to love while providing for those who want to join our community. Andy Dinniman was one of the key architects in the creation of "Chester County Landscapes", the nationally acclaimed open space plan that helps insure that Chester County will retain the open space so critical to its identity and character. Landscapes has already saved thousands of acres of land in perpetuity. In Harrisburg he will continue the fight to protect our land in Chester and Montgomery County through more effective and creative use of Growing Greener II funds. Historic Preservation Historic preservation goes hand in hand with land preservation and respect for our natural environment. Without these unique treasures, our very special sense of place is forever lost. Chester and Montgomery County are blessed with a vast store of historic resources that remind us of our past that must be preserved for our children. Through Andy Dinniman's strong stance as a County Commissioner, which the courts affirmed, and based on historic preservation, the Ten Commandments plaque remains on the wall of the historic Chester County Courthouse. Quality Education for Our Children It is the responsibility of state government to take on a greater share of education funding and reduce the burden of the unfair property tax. Outstanding schools and libraries are foundations of a democracy. Living Within Our Means Andy Dinniman is a fiscal conservative who, as commissioner, unlike his opponent, voted against higher taxes. His opponent has spoken about keeping high property taxes stable. Andy understands the already heavy tax burden and wants to lower property taxes. The Homeless What greater duty do we have on earth than to help those who are in need. Ten years ago, Dinniman saw homeless men sleeping in the cold outside the County Courthouse. Many of these men were Veterans who had given of themselves in service to our nation. He called upon the great Houses of Worship and the human services community to come together to form the Homeless Task Force to help. After enlisting the advice and support of the business community, and other concerned citizens, the Safe Harbor Shelter, now in its 10th year of service, was formed to provide not only a place to live in dignity but also counseling services to help people move forward in their lives. The Hungry When a philanthropic foundation released a study 8 years ago, it astounded Andy Dinniman to learn that in our wealthy county many go hungry every night. The majority of these people are our seniors and our children. Dinniman believed that within the abundance of the 14th wealthiest county in the nation there had to be a better way. Again, Dinniman asked a novel question. "How can we help to feed the hungry without spending hundreds of tax dollars?" How? By calling upon the religious and volunteers communities to come forth, let our mutual values of "caring for the poor and the widows" guide them towards a solution outside of government spending. In launching the Chester County Gleaning Project, Dinniman helped feed the hungry as the over 500 gleaning volunteers have harvested over 150 tons of fresh fruits and vegetables to feed the hungry. http://andydinnimanpasenate.org/graphics/AndyWebSign120.gif Dinniman